Introducing Jack Brown
by Elandili
Summary: PG to be safe. What if Elizabeth never exepted the Commodore's proposal, and they never went after Will? Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the people or places thereof it belongs to Disney  
  
This is my first fan fiction ever, though I have had ideas in the past I have never written any down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Will...that was it, he was gone for good. The pirates would surely kill him. She would never see his beautiful smile or laughing eyes ever again, as it was she had not seen them since they were both young. Where there had been the hope of seeing him in the town, now there was no hope...he was going to be killed.'  
  
Elizabeth Swann had just been rescued after being marooned on an island with "Captain" Jack Sparrow. As soon as she was on the Dauntless, as the ship was called, she began pleading with her father, Governor Swann, and Commodore Norrington to go after the Black Pearl. The Black Pearl was on its way to the Isla de Muerta with William Turner in the hands of Captain Barbossa.  
  
Elizabeth had tried as hard as she could. Even Jack Sparrow had tried to convince Commodore Norrington to go, but neither her father nor the Commodore would budge. They told her that they were taking her back to Port Royal and that there was nothing they could do for Will. 'Nothing they could do, ha. They just mean there isn't anything that they want to do' Elizabeth thought bitterly. That was it, she was out of ideas 'Will is going to die and I can't do anything about it' she thought sadly.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. It was her father, of course, no one else would dare talk to her after witnessing her angry and depressed attitude just after she had lost all hope of saving Will. "Elizabeth it's me, may I come in?" asked the Governor. Elizabeth sighed, she knew he wouldn't leave until he had talked to her. "Very well" she replied. Her father then opened the door to the ship's cabin and entered. He sat down next to Elizabeth, who was sitting at the Commodore's desk. Then he asked the question that had been bothering him since Elizabeth had got on the ship and begun to plead for them to save Will. "Daughter, about Will...Why do you care if he lives or dies? I mean, that is to say, why is he so important to you? Of coarse I didn't mean that he is less worthy to live somehow, but—""I love him father!" Elizabeth said, interrupting her father's rambling. Governor Swann was so shocked by her exclamation that he could do nothing but stare, even when Elizabeth's small frame began to shake with sobs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On another ship somewhere miles away, a handsome young man awaited the time when they would land and his fate would be decided. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I'm too excited to see what you might think about my second chapter to wait until Monday, so here it is.  
  
Thanks to: PiratePrincess91 Yes, I will be continuing the story. amberlynn I hope that you enjoy my 'what if' story Mr. Cotton's Parrot you'll just have to read and find out if Will lives (Will is my favorite character) And EnglishMystic I know that it is fairly short right now, I hope to change that in later chapters Thank you all for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it. I appreciate your support, and I hope you like the rest of this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been three days, three days since she realized that she would never see William Turner again. How was she going to live each day knowing that he had died to save her life? Her father had tried to comfort her that night when she had let her feelings show, but she was beyond comforting. She knew that he had not told anyone about her feelings for Will, and also knew that he wouldn't without her permission. He may be a little dense at times or a little too obsessed with propriety, but he was a good and loving father none the less.  
  
They would be landing in Port Royal today. She would have to go past the blacksmith's shop to get home. Somehow, she was filled with dread to even go past it, knowing that Will would never be in that building again. She came out of her thoughts to hear Commodore Norrington making plans to hang Jack Sparrow. Suddenly she decided that she didn't want the pirate to die, maybe he didn't always do the right thing but she felt that he was a good man just the same. She wasn't going to just stand by and do nothing while they killed him, she was going to save him, even if it cost her reputation and the life that she was accustomed to.  
  
"We will have to hang him as soon as we get back, we don't want him to escape again..." the Commodore was saying to one of his officers. As soon as Elizabeth exited the ship's cabin they both became quiet, neither knew how she would react to anything for the time being. Her emotions had been ever changing and unpredictable ever since they had rescued her from that island. "How are you this morning Miss Swa—? The Commodore began. "I won't let you." She interrupted "Jack Sparrow is a good man even if he is a pirate. I won't let you kill him." The Commodore was shocked "I beg your pardon?" Elizabeth quickly began to think of ways that she could convince the Commodore not to kill Jack. Women, even women of the court, never had much say in these matters. Then an idea struck her "If you hang him, I swear, I'll not eat a thing until I see him and Will again." it was crazy but it was the only thing she could think of that would be strong enough to save Jack. Not taking her seriously Norrington replied "Don't be foolish Elizabeth, he is just a pirate. Of coarse you'll eat." He said this with a patronizing smile. "I swear it." Was all that Elizabeth said before walking away to see what her father was up to.  
  
As Elizabeth angrily searched for her father she replayed what the Commodore had said. 'Most of the time he is such a kind man, but sometimes, like any other aristocrat, he can be so arrogant.' She thought furiously. Elizabeth paused in her quest to find her father, and looked out to the open sea. She could barely see Port Royal on the horizon, drawing ever nearer. 'Ever nearer to the death of Jack Sparrow' she thought sadly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they landed four hours later Elizabeth proved she was true to her word. She didn't eat anything at all, not even when the cook made her favorite dish. Luckily she had some time to prove her seriousness. The gallows had been destroyed when the Black Pearl had attacked, and due to the confusion following her capture, it had yet to be rebuilt.  
  
After a few days without food Elizabeth began to feel weak and very hungry. The Governor noticed that she was not eating but he didn't know why. He thought that it was because of the loss she was feeling for Will. The Commodore, however, did not notice until Elizabeth fainted one day, while she was trying to see Jack Sparrow. Norrington was refusing to let her see the pirate because he thought it was best that she not talk to him. When she had fainted her father and the doctor had been called. Governor Swann told the doctor that she hadn't been eating lately, and the doctor decided that her lack of food had been the reason for Elizabeth fainting. It was then that Commodore Norrington told them what Elizabeth had said several days earlier, on the Dauntless.  
  
Later, while Elizabeth was recovering, the Governor called a meeting of his important officers. Together they decided on what would be the best for Elizabeth, Governor Swann, and Port Royal. They decided that, since Elizabeth would likely hurt herself if the pirate were hanged, they would spare him. This brought up the subject of where he would stay, he couldn't remain in the jail for the rest of his days. Commodore Norrington resolved that matter by graciously offering to give Jack a room in his own household. The only catch to Mr. Sparrow getting these things was that Jack had to protect Elizabeth from being captured again (of coarse he was never to be left alone with her).  
  
When Elizabeth heard the news a weight in her heart was lifted. Even though she was still miserable about Will, she was glad to hear that Jack would live. She was so excited to tell Jack the news that she went straight to the jail, temporarily forgetting to satisfy her hungry stomach. "Jack!" She exclaimed as she burst into the jail. "What is it, luv?" He asked. "You'renotgoingtothegallows,you'renotgoingtobehanged,you'reafreeman... ofcoarsetherearesomeconditionsbut—""luv?" Jack interrupted trying to make out what it was that Elizabeth was saying. "What are you trying to tell me?" "Commodore Norrington and my father decided to spare you. You're not going to die." Elizabeth said, making a conscious effort to say it slowly. "What's the catch?" Jack asked not even daring to hope that he was free, just like that. "Well..." started Elizabeth grimacing. She knew he wouldn't be entirely happy about the arrangement. He loved his freedom and he didn't really like the Commodore all that much. "You have to stay in Port Royal to make sure I don't get taken again..." Jack raised his eyebrows waiting for the rest."...and you have to live with Commodore Norrington" There was a long pause as Jack processed what he had heard "...WHAT?!?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to EnglishMystic and Orliandviggochic for reviewing my second chapter. I'm so grateful to you for reviewing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Well today's the day' Jack thought. He was not looking forward to living in the same house as 'the scourge of piracy in the Caribbean'. Commodore Norrington didn't like Jack and they both knew that. Just like they both knew he was only doing this for Elizabeth's sake. Jack was still in the jail because Norrington had needed time to make a room in his house ready for Jack to live in. Just then his gloomy thoughts were interrupted by the guard bolting out of his chair to salute the Commodore, who had just entered the room. "Come, Sparrow" he said sternly after the door was opened, then he turned to walk away. 'He just expects me to follow him?' Jack thought. Knowing that he had very little choice but to follow, Jack began to follow the Commodore to his house.  
  
When they arrived at the house the Commodore showed Jack his room and set down the rules. "This is your room. You are free to move about Port Royal as you please, but if I think you are not behaving properly or that you are not doing your job, you will go back to rotting in jail. Do I make myself clear?" As Norrington said this Jack thought of all the smart remarks he could use to respond. Then he remembered that the Commodore was being very civil for someone who hated pirates and he wisely choose to be respectful. "Yes, Sir." He said nodding. "Yes, well, good." Said Norrington, a little put off by how polite the pirate seemed. "Breakfast is at seven tomorrow morning. I trust that you will be joining me." It was more a statement than a request. "Then you will be taken to start your job of protecting Miss Swann. Have a good evening." He said as politely as he could, then went to his own bedchamber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning they both arrived for breakfast at seven. As the maid served the food, the two men sat in uncomfortable silence, when the maid left them to their food that silence became unbearable. "So..." Jack began, trying to think of something he could talk to this stoic man about. "I'm to protect Elizabeth from nasty pirates, yes?" "It's Miss Swann. And yes, I suppose that is your job. Though I don't see how you could protect her from yourself." the Commodore calmly replied, though still not happy about having a pirate in his house. "If you do anything to hurt her you will be hanged immediately." He said sharply, then in a more gentle tone "She's a good girl, I don't want you to change that."  
  
Even though Jack felt that he had just been insulted, he could see where the Commodore was coming from. "She is a good girl and kind too. Never before has anyone been so kind to me. I will always be grateful to her" There was another long pause in conversation as the men thought. Then Jack again broke the silence "I want to thank you too, for allowing me to stay in your house I mean...I appreciate it." It was then that, for the first time, James Norrington realized that he could have respect for a pirate. And so began the friendship that would slowly grow over the next two years, between pirate and Cmmodore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Two years later*  
  
Commodore Norrington was in the dinning room early this morning, going over some reports. At exactly seven o'clock a different version of Jack Sparrow happily entered the room, eager for some food. Over the years Jack had started to take on a less and less 'piratey' appearance, but most of his personality was still the same. "Good morning, James" he said with a big smile on his face. When the Commodore didn't respond Jack knew something was up, usually he would get a crack about how 'It's not natural to be so cheery so early'. "Commodore? What's wrong?"  
  
Finally, Norrington acknowledged the former pirate. "It's these blasted pirates! Ever since that attack by the Black Pearl they've gotten stronger, bolder and more numerous. And worse yet, Mr. Brown can't keep up with the orders for weapons, never mention that none of his are as good as Mr. Turner's were." Jack winced. He knew that the pirate threat was getting worse every day, and hearing that his ship was the cause of that threat made him feel a little uncomfortable.  
  
But this discussion brought other things to mind. "Speaking of Will Turner and the Black Pearl, have you heard anything?" The Commodore looked up sadly and replied "You know as well as I do that neither the ship nor the boy have been seen for two years, not since it dropped you and Miss Swann on that island." Jack simply nodded his head in acknowledgement. In truth he hadn't been expecting anything more, but he'd promised Elizabeth that he would ask on occasion. 'That girl really loved him, I can't even imagine the pain she's been feeling' Jack was the only one who saw even a glimpse of that pain, even then rarely. Elizabeth hid it from everyone else, and she hid it well, though she never married. Only her father, Jack, and the Commodore choose to remember why it was that she refused to marry. She loved William Turner.  
  
"Well, I'm going to work" Jack said trying to sound cheerful, yet somehow failing. The Commodore barely acknowledged him with a nod, still poring over his reports. Knowing there was little more to say, Jack went on to work, having lost his appetite.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack been assigned to protect Elizabeth for the last two years. Not one to strictly follow the rules Jack had become more of a friend than a bodyguard to her. She shared her thoughts with him and in the times when she couldn't bear the thought that William was gone for good, he would comfort her. On these occasions she would open up and tell him about growing up with Will and how they had found the boy. 'Once again I'm going to have to tell her that there is no news' he thought sadly. Little did he know that he would never gat the chance to tell her the news.  
  
As soon as Jack entered the Governor's house Elizabeth was there telling him about a dream she had, had about Will. "...and then he sailed away, victorious." She said excitedly. "Jack, I think he's alive!" Because Elizabeth rarely had dreams, even about Will, the former pirate was inclined to believe her, but he feared what would happen if he let himself hope. "I hope your right, luv. I truly do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If you enjoy my story please review. I need reviews for motivation. Also, I'm thinking about changing the title. So if you have any suggestions send them to me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to:  
  
Riddle-Me-That (I'm was very happy to read that you find my story unique-I was hoping I didn't write something that had already been done)  
  
Mako-chan Wolf (Your 'English teacher' like review complimented my Writing skills-which I always thought was somehow lacking...)  
  
Soccer-Bitch (I thank you for your encouragement)  
  
PiratePrincess91 (One of the reasons I was thinking about changing the name was because 'Jack Brown' hasn't been introduced yet, but that will change in this chapter. And about Jack Sparrow, He hasn't escaped yet because he has little desire to. He can't get the 'Pearl' without A LOT of help, he's not going to die if he stays, he gets free food, a nice room of his own, Commodore Norrington is a decent guy, he cares about what happens to Elizabeth and he feels he somehow owes Will. Mellow? Captain Jack Sparrow? No, no, no, no, he's the same Pirate we all love on the inside, he's just suppressing it for the time being.)  
  
My spring break is over. I have written four chapters, after the next one is posted on Sunday I might not be able to keep up with this story. I will be concentrating on my studies. I will try to keep writing because I enjoy writing this story and it's great to hear that you like it too.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a small settlement miles away from Port Royal a merchant ship was docked. "The MaryAnn" was preparing to go on a journey that would take its crew to many different settlements to pick up supplies, then on to London. It was a long journey and it would be many weeks before any of the crew would see this small settlement again.  
  
Paul Taylor was checking to see if everything was in order for their departure, set to take place in a few days. He was a strong and slightly heavy set man with a balding head and kind eyes. The kind old man had a small obsession with attention to detail, that was why he was still going over business so close to the beginning of the voyage. Soon a petite young girl, not older than eight years old, came up and began watching her father work. "Gwen? Why aren't you off playing? We'll be leaving soon you know." Mr. Taylor said when he noticed his daughter standing there. "I know, but I wanted to help you get ready" she replied. "Well, why don't you go see if Mr. Brown has anything for you to do" he said, knowing that what he, himself, was doing would not hold his daughter's interest for long. "Okay" she said cheerily.  
  
Gwen loved Mr. Brown, he was like the big brother she never had. Jack Brown had come at a time in her and her father's lives when they needed some extra love and, Gwen thought, Jack had needed some extra love too. Gwen's mother had just died in a fire, she knew that part but she didn't know what had happened to Jack. One day a Mr. Brown came to her father requesting a job, her dad said that 'he just looked so kind, I had to hire him.' Ever since then she, her father and Jack always went together when her father's work had required a long trip. "Jack," she began as she walked up behind the young man "I want to help, and father said to ask you if you had anything for me to do."  
  
Jack turned around and looked fondly at his self proclaimed 'sister.' "Sorry Gwen, I just finished." He had been inspecting the extra rope to make sure that it wasn't rotten. "Let's go see if there's anything else to do..." "Gwen! Gwen? Where are you?" came a voice from a distance. Jack smiled "You'd better go. You and Jacquelyn won't be seeing each other for a while" When the girl began to pout he continued "You and I can spend as much time together as you want once we set out to sea." The little girl brightened "Okay" she said with a big smile, and then ran off to find her friend.  
  
As Gwen disappeared from view Jack began to think of how wonderful it would be to have a child of his own. This was not the first time he'd imagined starting a family of his own, nor would it be the last. But every time he caught himself beginning to think that way he would remember how his heart was broken and that he would never be able to love another woman as long as he lived.  
  
Just then another sailor came up behind Jack and, seeing the man's expression, asked him "tha yur sis?" "Huh? Oh. No, no...she and I pretend to be brother and sister because she thought she needed another family member to make her family complete." Jack said, coming out of his thoughts. "O, 'kay then" the sailor said, not really caring either way. "Well 'm off t'get me a drink. Want t'come?" "No I'm fine, thanks." Jack replied. Jack went to find Mr. Taylor and help make final preparations for the journey as the sailor walked off to find the nearest bar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Taylor!" Jack called as he approached the man, when he got to him he asked "How's everything looking?" "Good, good, I think that everything is in order". responded Mr. Taylor, continuing by asking "How about those ropes?" "Perfect, not one thing wrong with them." Was all Jack said in return.  
  
When he didn't say anything more Mr. Taylor looked up from what he was doing. "What's wrong" "Nothing" was Jack's short reply. The old sailor lifted his eyebrows, to show that he knew there was more to it that than that. When Jack realized he wouldn't get away without explaining he continued. "I was thinking about her again, about what it would have been like if we could have started a family."  
  
"You really loved her." Even though they both knew it hadn't been a question Jack nodded his head. "I'm truly sorry that she died, you deserve some happiness Jack" continued the old sailor. "Thank you." After Jack had said this there was a long silence, both of them remembering their lost love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The MaryAnn was leaving today, right on schedule. Almost every person that lived in that settlement was gathered on the dock to see off their friends and family. Everyone was hoping that the ship would only see fair winds and calm seas ahead, so that they could return quickly.  
  
Their last stop in the Caribbean was Port Royal, then from there to London. Officially they weren't supposed to get there until three weeks from today, but that was giving time to allow for bad weather. If the weather was good and the loading and unloading of the ship went quickly, they could get there in two weeks.  
  
Either way, Jack was not looking forward to that stop. He had lived there at one point in his life and he never wanted to go back, not after what happened. The only person he had ever told about it was Mr. Taylor, who had become like a father to him. Even then he had told the story as vaguely as he could, it was too painful to even think about. Jack hoped something would come up so they wouldn't have to go to Port Royal. As it was, he planed to stay below deck the whole time they were there.  
  
As the crew of the MaryAnn watched the settlement disappear from view, and they drifted farther and farther away, they wondered what adventures they might find along the way. How would the weather be? Would the winds be strong and constant? Would they meet pirates? The last one was on all the sailor's minds. Every one of them knew that these waters were becoming more dangerous, due to the pirate threat.  
  
Would they get home? 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to: Talamh (I've honestly never heard of 'Sliding Doors' but from your review I assume that it's about one small difference in time making a big difference in the future. If that's the case it is strange that you found my story so soon after watching it. Glad you like my story, I hope you enjoy this chapter.) Soccer-Bitch (Glad to see that you still like it, and I hope to keep up a good standard on this story) Vesu (Thank you for reviewing my second chapter. To tell you the truth, I don't really like it when people write Commodore Norrington as a bad guy. Nothing against the writers, and the stories can be very good, it just seems out of character for him. In the movie he was a good man, he just wasn't Elizabeth's first choice. Ok, I'm done 'preaching', sorry about that ()  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ever since Elizabeth had that dream about Will, she stopped hiding her emotions she also stopped hiding the fact that she loved Will. By now everyone in Port Royal had heard that 'the Governor's daughter "thought" that she was in love with the blacksmith's missing apprentice.' Elizabeth had been filled with so much hope that she went to the docks every day, looking to find Will.  
  
"You're startin' to act like a crazy person. Ya know that right?" Jack Sparrow said about Elizabeth's behavior "What happened to that strong, independent girl that I met two years ago?" he continued. Elizabeth smiled "You're right Jack, I am acting crazy. But what a dull place this world would be if some of us didn't act a little crazy once in a while." "Ha. True, that luv" Jack agreed.  
  
Then Elizabeth glared at Jack and said "and as for that 'independent' woman..." Elizabeth enunciated the word 'woman', implying that she was insulted about being called a 'girl'. "She's still here. She's just giving the world a break, it's not ready for her yet" as she was saying this, Elizabeth broke into a smile. She could never be truly mad at Jack Sparrow.  
  
Jack, for his part broke out laughing. In between his chuckles Jack managed to say "you're right, luv. Ol Norrington'd have a fit if 'e knew you 'ad a mind of yur own." his accent thickening in his mirth.  
  
'Thank you, Jack for saying what you mean instead of what you think I want to hear' Elizabeth thought as she turned back to look at the sea. "I wonder what yur dad, Norrington and the others are talking about in that 'important meeting'. You know the one that was so urgent." Jack said to break the silence. "I don't know, Jack. I wish I did." Elizabeth said in return.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Governor's office the most important men of Port Royal were having a discussion about the danger that their settlement had been in recently. "...the pirates must be stopped, before they destroy another settlement. Or worse yet, come after ours." One man was saying. Another man spoke up "How do we stop them? As much as we all love dear Mr. Brown the blacksmith, he simply cannot keep up with all the weapon orders." "We must get him an assistant and quickly." A third man piped in, Commodore Norrington interrupted to say "Blacksmiths are in short supply here in the Caribbean, and I'm sure they're needed where they are."  
  
"Then go to London. There must be one or two willing to come out here for good pay." The third man replied. "Yes, go to London" the other two agreed "Governor?" Norrington said, wanting to know the man's opinion. 'If I bring another blacksmith to Port Royal, that would mean that I believed Mr. Turner was really gone. That would shatter my daughter's heart...' he closed his eyes preparing to make a very tough decision '...for the good of Port Royal...' "Yes, let's go to London, as soon as possible." He said reopening his eyes.  
  
"There are some merchant ships coming to Port Royal before they head on their way to London, they will be here in a week. You can travel with them" the Governor continued. "No...all due respect Governor, but we haven't the time. We need to arm ourselves now! Before we are attacked." the first man spoke again. "Very well..." the governor agreed reluctantly "leave as soon as a ship can be made ready."  
  
Just as the meeting was about to be called to a close the Governor made a last minute decision. "Norrington I want you to be the one to go, and I want you to take Elizabeth and Mr. Sparrow with you." "Why Elizabeth?" the Commodore asked. "Because I think she needs to see some of her old friends right now" answered Mr. Swann.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"TO LONDON!!!! Father you cannot be serious, this is my home, here with you!" Elizabeth was shocked, her father was sending her to London. "Elizabeth please, this is hard enough as it is. I think you need to get away from Port Royal for a while. Just think, you could see all your old friends again. Wouldn't that be exciting?" said the Governor, trying to be as reasonable as he could. 'I don't want her to forget Mr. Turner, I just want her to relax for a little while...take her mind off things' he rationalized.  
  
"But to London? Why London? she asked. "Because the Dauntless is beginning a trip to go there in a couple of days. You can ride there and back with Commodore Norrington, it will only take a few weeks and Mr. Sparrow will be going with you" he replied "Does that sound alright?" "Well, I suppose that won't be too bad." She finally agreed "If Will comes you will tell him to wait for me, right?" "Of course...If I see William Turner I promise that I will tell him to stay until you have seen him." He assured her. "Now go pack" he said with a loving fatherly smile.  
  
As he watched his daughter walk away the Governor wished that Mr. Turner would turn up. Forget about propriety, at least Elizabeth would be happy if she got married to the young blacksmith. "If he was here, two of my problems would be solved. My daughter would be happy and I would have an excellent blacksmith to help Mr. Brown."  
  
With that thought the Governor went back to work, still pondering what would be different in his life if Mr. Turner hadn't died.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Note: in this chapter 'Mr. Brown' is referring to Will's mentor, the blacksmith, not 'Jack Brown' the sailor. 


End file.
